Sequal to Advice
by black-shadow1.0
Summary: I'm not good at summeries so bare with me


Sequel to Advice Rated R for some Sexual areas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or any other Pioneer Movies/comics/ect...  
  
AU: God I hope I make this story good enough for you guys and gals, like always give me some useful info on how I should end or even improve this. Don't worry I'm not putting Hamyno (did I spell that right) in for the next three or four chapters...Jim will probably tell her about his relationship with Aisha so don't worry. Also I need some help on Lemon stories of alien relationship. "Should this be a lemon or not? Or maybe just a Fluff love stuff?"  
  
Jim and Aisha apologized to each other from the incident back at the fair and Aisha led Jim in her room. As she shut her door, Jim sat at the edge of her bed and was still wondering if she was all right. Of course she said she was fine but it killed him to see her eyes like that. Stained with tears. "Hey, Jim?" She asked when she sat next to him and placed her hand on his. "Aisha, I'm sorry for all of that—" He was about to apologize again instead she silenced him with a finger on his lips. She shook her head no. "Don't start this up again Jimmy, we already apologized for that stupid thing. Remember? Anyways, like I said I was the one that over reacted so, what was it that you humans say? Oh yeah, put the past behind you and look towards the future." She said and leaned in to where there noses were practically touching. "Jim I want you to stay with me tonight." Her hands still grasping onto Jim's. He continued to stare into her face. "I-I-I don't know, y-y-you mean stay with you as in, s-sleep with you." He stammered, he could feel his hands getting sweatier by the minute. He could also hear Aisha laugh under her voice. Meanwhile outside you could see Gene with a big grin on his face. "Way to go Jim, now you're a real man." He said to himself. Back in Aisha's room, Jim felt like a fool right now. "Well you don't have to sleep in my bed you know. I have a sleeping bag if that's what your wondering." She said to him reassuring him and making him comfortable enough to speak right. "Ok, I guess that can work." He said as he and Aisha brought out the bag and placed it next to the end of her bed rolled out and ready for Jim. "Thanks Aisha." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him square on the lips for the first time. It seemed like time froze for Jim at that moment. He snapped back into reality when Aisha slipped her tongue in his mouth. 'What's going on why am I acting like this?' He asked himself as he continued to let her kiss him like that. He could tell he was being led to her bed but he didn't care. He didn't care now. He would sleep with her, he loved her to much not to. He managed to pull out of their kiss before they were about to proceed to the next step. "Aisha, are you sure you want to do this. I mean what if something bad happens." He said worried or rather just nervous about what they were about to do. Her hands reached for his face again and held it on his cheek then moved it to the back of his head and brought him into an embrace that he could be in for hours. "Jim, nothing bad is going to happen, only something amazing will." She whispered softly in his ear and kissed him on his cheek. He continued to hold onto her in a way he never did before. "I love you Jimmy. You know that don't you?" She said in their embrace. He nodded his head and said yes as he was pushed on his back on her mattress. She proceeded by taking off her dress like uniform thing. Jim still doesn't know how come the ctarl-ctarl have such difficult clothing. He heard what seemed like three or five clicks and snaps and finally it fell down revealing about more than half her body. What was left was her breast cap and undergarments. Jim blushed because this was the first time he technically saw a naked women in his life uh that was lying on him. "What's wrong Jim, you seem flushed?" She said as she laid on top of him and drew imaginary circles on his chest. "Gulp N- nothing really." He said trying not to get a nosebleed. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're an awful liar Jim. Now tell me what's the matter with you, haven't you seen someone naked before?" She said to him. Bang that was it she got him. But how was he going to tell her. "Um...No not really, you're the first person that I have seen...um...naked in my life. Well besides Mel but then again seeing someone in a box naked doesn't really count huh?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and flipping her so that he was on top of her. "Nope it doesn't." She said and helped him remove his clothing.  
  
CENSORCENSORCENSORCENSORCENSORCENSOR  
  
The next morning Jim woke up later than usual, but that was probably because of a certain event that took place last night. As he got up he felt something, or rather someone laying on his chest, so he tried to gently move her, but the more he tried to get her off him, she kept on tightening her grip around him, and growling a little. He laughed at that, still the same old over protective Aisha he had met. But really he needed to go to work, after all he was probably up to his head in paper work. "Aisha...Aisha, wake up honey." He said nudging her shoulder with his hand that he managed to get free. She made a rather loud yawn like always. "Hmm...What is it Jimmy?" She said laying her head on his chest. 'I'd wish you would stop calling me that.' He thought. "Can you let me up. I have to work you know." He said trying not to get her upset. She looked at him and realized that she was squeezing him rather protectively, and then she let go of him after she kissed him. "Sorry Jim. You know, I had fun last night." She said giving him a grin with her fangs hanging out of the edge of her mouth. That caused Jim to blush, but not as much as he used to. "Yeah so did I. What will happen now. You know how Gene is about this sort of thing. He'll probably spread the word about our relation ship now." He said as he got his things together and rolled up the unused sleeping bag that was still out from the night before. Aisha looked down at him watching him carefully like she would always do. Then she put one of her fists in her palm making a smacking sound. "Then I'll have to give that cherry Gene Starwind a ctarl-ctarl persuasion technique." She said happily.  
  
A/N: Hey guys/girls/Outlaw Star fans sorry about that Censor crap, you know how the people of FanFiction.net are about certain types of stories. If you want I can email you the censored part when I get a chance, just email me at danperryusayahoo.com ok thanks. Also can you review for me, like I said in the beginning I need some help on lemon relationship of Jim/Aisha stories, sure I read some but I didn't feel like copying those type of stories, and can the author of "Advice" Email some of the things that I didn't do right or give me an approval of my story if it fits the sequel. Thank you very much for supporting me. I don't know maybe I was kind of fast on this relationship. 


End file.
